The present invention relates generally to pluggable optical transceivers. Particularly, the invention relates to a pivoting actuator release lever for quickly and easily removing a small form factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver from a transceiver-receptacle cage assembly.
Pluggable optical transceivers are known in the art, and have been the subject of various industry standards and sourcing agreements between common vendors. In particular, multiple vendors have entered into a multi-source agreement (MSA) setting forth common standards and specifications for small form factor pluggable (SFP) transceivers. By way of review, an optical transceiver is an integrated fiber optic component including an optical transmitter and an optical receiver. The pluggable transceiver includes a first end with a fiber optic connector and a second end with an electrical connector. For the SFP transceiver, the fiber optical connector is a LC-type duplex connector. The electrical connector is a card edge connector that is received into a female electrical connector housed inside a receptacle. The receptacle assembly is mounted on a daughter card of a host system. A common mechanical and electrical outline for the SFP transceiver is defined by the MSA. However, each individual manufacturer (vendor) is responsible for its own development and manufacturing of the SFP transceiver including developing a method for releasing and removing the transceiver from the receptacle assembly.
The MSA provides some specifications for securing the transceiver to the receptacle cage. Particularly, the MSA specifies a spring-loaded latching tab in the receptacle that engages a standard locking detent on the bottom surface of the transceiver. When the transceiver is slidably inserted into the receptacle, the detent engages the latching tab and the transceiver is physically retained in place by the interlocking engagement of the detent to the latching tab.
Turning to the subject of the present invention, the MSA does not provide any standard mechanisms for releasing and removing the transceiver from the receptacle cage. In this regard, the present invention provides a novel actuator assembly for disengaging the latching tab from the detent, thus allowing a person to easily remove the transceiver from the receptacle.
The actuator assembly of the present invention comprises several components. One component is a slide member slidably mounted on the bottom surface of the transceiver. The slide member is located adjacent to the locking detent on the transceiver. The slide member has a forward-facing end, a rear-facing end, and two opposing side ends. Each side end of the slide member includes a sliding pin projecting therefrom. The rear end of the slide member has angled cam surfaces.
Initially, the transceiver module is locked in the receptacle cage. The actuator assembly includes two xe2x80x9cL-shapedxe2x80x9d vertical arms containing slotted portions. The slots contain a rigid stop means which engages the sliding pins, thereby maintaining the slide member in a forward, locked position. The slide member remains in this initial locked position, until sufficient force is applied to the slide member that causes it to slide towards and engage a latching tab in the receptacle cage.
The actuator assembly further comprises an actuator lever arm pivotably attached to the slide member. When the transceiver is locked in the receptacle cage, the lever arm is in an upright, latched position. To remove the transceiver from the receptacle cage, a person first pulls on the lever arm causing the arm to rotate in a downward and forward direction to a new position. Then, the person pushes on the lever arm, thereby causing the slide member to move in a linear direction rearwardly towards the latching tab in the receptacle cage. The angled cam-surfaces of the slide member engage the latching tab causing the tab to become disengaged from the locking detent. In this manner, the transceiver is released from the receptacle cage. After the transceiver is released, kick-out springs in the receptacle cage automatically force the transceiver to slide forward. The user can then pull on the lever arm to remove the transceiver from the receptacle cage easily.
Among the objects of the instant invention are: providing an optical transceiver module having an integrated actuator assembly; providing an actuator assembly that can pivot and rotate from a latched position to an unlatched position; providing an actuator assembly having a slide member that can engage a latching tab in a receptacle cage to unlock a transceiver module from the cage; and providing an actuator assembly, wherein the profile of the assembly is substantially within the defined dimensions of the transceiver module.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.